


Don't Touch My Boyfriend!

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bar, Bi!Magnus, Canon Compliant, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GoodBro!Jace, Humor, Internalized Biphobia, Kissing, M/M, Mission Fic (sorta), Not Beta Read, Tiny!Magnus, clubs, flirty!magnus, jealous!alec, making out in a club, prompt, semi-public displays of affection, speed-writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://arh581958.tumblr.com/post/144659387945/malec-prompt-fill">a prompt on tumblr</a>. </p><p>Alec gets jealous when he sees Magnus flirting with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you David for sending me [this prompt on tumblr](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/post/144659387945/malec-prompt-fill)! I'm so sorry that it took me so long before I wrote it but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> **Notes:** I wrote this because I need to get out of my writing slump. It's speed-writing, so it's not my normal style. Sorry for any and all grammar mistakes. If something sticks out to you too much, feel free to send me a message.

Alexander Lightwood has a jealousy streak a mile wide. He just doesn’t show it often. Most of the time, he tampers it down with brooding looking and staring into the far horizon. He never really thought about it. He never really cared because the last time he thought himself in-love was with childhood friend, adoptive brother, and parabatai. Needless to say, he couldn’t make it obvious.

Now, on the other hand, after moving on from Jace and starting a relationship with Magnus, it was a completely different story. First and foremost, Magnus didn’t fit in any of the descriptions stated above. Second, Magnus was Downworlder and not Shadowhunter. Third, Magnus was bi.

Alec didn’t really care for the second one as much. He loved his flamboyant, glittery, fashion-savvy warlock more than he ever imagine he could love someone. What he didn’t like was the third one; it meant double the trouble and double the competition. He wasn’t one for competition.

Hence, the problem they’re currently facing—Magnus’ volunteering to help in a Nephilim investigation _again_. It was code for ‘I am bored and I want to spend time with my Alexander’. Neither Isabelle nor Jace seemed to mind, but Alec did, especially when it involved _flirting_.

Flirting usually fell on Jace or Isabelle’s shoulders. They were good at it, great at it even after so many years of perfecting flirtation as an art form. Apparently, Magnus had perfected it as well with his _centuries_ of flirting experience. The thought made Alec’s blood boil.

“Damn, bro, Magnus knows his stuff.” Jace whistles off-key as he slides beside Alec at the bar. He points to where Magnus is expertly fishing for information from a faerie girl with sandy brown hair, pink skin, and magically enhanced breasts.

They laugh and smile, leaning too close to be _just_ friendly. She points to the vague direction of the back room. Magnus does his magic-thing with puff of blue smoke and suddenly she’s looking away like the conversation never happened.

Alec and Jace watch as Magnus crosses the dancefloor, grinding and _air-fucking_ in his natural habitat before he faces a large burly man that looks like he could pound him into next week. Alec dismisses that thought with a hiss. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Hey, Alec,” Jace leans in to whisper, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, Jace.” Alec deadpans, “Stop looking away from the mark. And get your heard in the game, Jacce.” He practically barks, hands gripping the shot glass of whatever. He was lucky to be old enough to drink while the other two could. He wouldn’t have been able to last this mission without _some_ kind of alcohol in his system.

Their mark is a pretty dark-haired, dark-skinned, faerie who was a guard at Seelie court. With Meliorn gone into hiding, none of Isabelle’s contacts wanted anything to do with ‘Shadowhunter business’.  None of the faeries would even speak to them now. Magnus was their last shot. Lucky for them, the warlock agreed with little bribery aka another sleepover at his apartment.

Jace looks offended but then it clicks. “Oh, shit.” He gasps like an idiot, “Duude, you’re _jealous_.” He stares at Alec in disbelief.

Alec merely glares back. He is, and he knows it. But, by the angel, he is a professional and he is going to sit on this hard-as-rocks barstool and finish this mission. “One more,” he bellows Sto the barkeep, tapping his glass twice. “Make it a double.”

Jace’s jaw drops to the floor in shock. “Woah, dude, if you’re uncomfortable with your boyfriend playing hooking then you shouldn’t have let him do it in the first place.”

The barkeep slides a glass in front of Alec, and Alec slides back a twenty. He turns to look at Jace with the utmost seriousness. “It’s a mission, Jace. If I don’t learn how to separate going on mission from personal feelings, then I’ve got no business being a Shadowhunter. I know that and Magnus respects that. Don’t forget we’re _paying_ him for this.”

“But, Alec,” Jace says, clearly unconvinced. “You look like you’re about to murder someone, and I just _can’t,_ in good conscience, let you kill a guard of the Seelie court. You’ll break the accord. The New York Institute is under enough fire as it is.”

“That’s more or less your fault, you know that, right, Jace?” Alec snaps back, rolling his eyes. “Reckless. Stupid. Out of line. Protocol, what protocol.” He mumbles at the rim of his glass.

Jace sighs with resignation. He clasps his hands on Alec’s shoulders and levels with his parabatai. “Look, Alec, I know I mess up sometimes—” Alec snorts and Jace rolls his eyes, “—okay, a lot… I mess up a lot but if there’s one thing I know you can’t let the mission rule your heart, okay? If this is going to get between you and Magnus than you should stop it before something happens. You’ve got more claim on that warlock than anyone in this room. We can find someone else to flirt their way to the mark.”

“But the mission…”

 “—is less important than you.” He reassures, pulling Alec off the stool. “Go on,” he nudges, “Get your man or warlock or whatever.”

***

Magnus angles his body in a way that exposed a large expanse of his chest. He twists in just the perfect way that shows off his arms. As much fun as this is, he would much rather be pulling off his best moves in front of Alexander than this faerie equivalent to a bouncer. But, alas, it is needed and he did promise Alexander that he could lead them to the Seelie guard.

“So you’re saying that—mpff!” His words die on his lips when a hand lands on his shoulder and spins him around. A mouth, a very warm alcohol-tasting, mouth fits against his with practiced ease that only comes from endless hours of kissing and make-out sessions in his apartment. Another hand wraps around his waist and pulls him to a taunt chest.

Alexander growls into the kiss, and presses their bodies closer together. Magnus wants to swoon. He wraps his arms around Alexander’s shoulders and buries his hands into the black curly hair. He grabs fistfuls and answers the unbridled ferocity.

The faerie muscle-man isn’t pleased. “Hey! Just who do you think you are!” He makes the mistake of trying to pry the lovers apart.

Though Magnus can vanish the guy with a snap of his fingers, Alec is faster. He _snarls_ at the guy with teeth bared, and steps in front of Magnus at his full-height, towering over the warlock _and_ the faerie. “I’m this guy’s boyfriend. You got a problem with that?”

The guy looks at Alec in surprise. “But you’re a... you’re a…”

“I’m a what?” Alec barks. “Go on, say it.”

“You’re a Shadowhunter!” The guy exclaims, as if it were the world’s greatest new discovery.

“What of it?”

“He’s a…”

“He’s a warlock. I know.” Alec sneers right in the guy’s face with cold fury burning in his bright blue eyes. “What do I look like, twelve? Of course I know that he’s a warlock, and make no mistake, he’s is also _mine_. So, go. I may not be allowed to kill you but I can make sure you regret the day you laid eyes on my boyfriend…” The guy stays, cowering against the wall. “Now!”

“Alexander what was—” Again, Magnus doesn’t complete that sentence because Alec’s tongue is plundering his mouth. With the guy gone, the wall is free. Alec wastes no time pushing Magnus against it with a leg between Magnus’.

“Mine,” he rumbles into Magnus’ lips, nipping and sucking and _marking_. His hands roam freely underneath Magnus’ shirt, pulled to the side for easy access. He barely leaves any space between their bodies. It’s hot. It’s damp. The temperature in the club rises to a million degrees.

Magnus hisses as the cool air touches his nipples and Alec’s cold hands touch everywhere on his skin. “Yours,” he agrees, bearing his neck in submission. “I’m yours, my Alexander, only yours.” Alec obediently follows, sucking bruising kisses down Magnus’ neck, making the warlock in ways that the whole world could see. “Alexander, ohh, Alexander!” He pants right next to Alec’s ear.  

A cough breaks them apart.

“WHAT?!” Alec yells at the unsuspecting observer, or maybe not so unsuspecting at all—it’s Jace. “What do you want, Jace?”

“I’m here to stop you from making a public spectacle of yourself.” He tells them, dumping both their jackets over them. “Alec, bro, as much as I love you, I can’t stand here and watch you get it on with your boyfriend in plain sight of everybody in this club, okay? So why don’t you go home or to the apartment and finish your business there.”

Alec opens his mouth for another retort but Magnus beats him to the punch.

“That has to be your best idea yet, blondie.”

Magnus snaps his hands, and instantly they’re wearing their jackets properly. He tugs on Alec’s arm. “Come on, sweet cheeks, there’s a king-size bed in my apartment and it’s got our names on it. Why don’t we see if that warranty wasn’t lying?” He purrs seductively.

Alec hasn’t gotten out of his green-eyed trance yet. He grips tightly into Magnus’ hand possessively.

“Then what are we still going here? That bed is not gonna break itself. I want to feel it tomorrow at training.”

Jace pales. “Bro, I _did not_ need to hear that!” He mutters with his hand over his face. He needed Clary and a mind-swipe. He absolutely does not know how he’s going to look at Alec in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks** are appreciated by this author~
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
